warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cats
This is a list of cats from where you may choose one to play as. ThunderClan Leader Fallenstar - ginger-and-white tabby tom with dark amber eyes ¡Taken by TheFallen¡ Deputy Dovefeather - gray tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Leafsplash - light brown tabby she-cat ¡Taken by Barkleaf¡ '(Apprentice, Lightpaw) Warriors Dusktooth - brown tabby tom with gray stripes (Apprentice, Volepaw) Foxblaze - spotted reddish tabby tom Pigeonheart - black-and-white tom (Apprentice, Whitepaw) Palewhisker - light-colored tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Shrewpaw) Sparrowswipe - dark brown tabby tom Webwhisker - brown-and-white she-cat (Apprentice, Graypaw) Flashpelt - golden tabby tom '¡Taken by Echo¡ '(Apprentice, Whiskerpaw) Mousenose - gray-brown tom Oakfoot - ginger-and-white tom (Apprentice, Squirrelpaw) Strikepelt - dark gray tom Apprentices Whitepaw - black she-cat with a dash of white across her chest Volepaw - gray-brown tabby tom Squirrelpaw - ginger she-cat Shrewpaw - dark brown tabby tom Graypaw - very pale gray tabby she-cat '¡Taken by Streamleaf¡ Whiskerpaw - dark gray tabby tom Queens Moonshine - dark gray she-cat, mother to Mousenose's kits Kits Lilykit - dark gray-and-white she-cat (daughter of Moonshine and Mousenose) Thornkit - brown tabby tom (son of Moonshine and Mousenose) Petalkit - gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Moonshine and Mousenose) Feather - black she-cat (rogue kit, foster daughter of Moonshine and Mousenose) Elders Fireblaze - dark ginger tom Sundapple - golden tabby she-cat Hawkwhisker - black tom ShadowClan Leader Flowerstar - cream-colored tabby she-cat Deputy Daisysky - gray-and-white she-cat Medicine Cat Mudleaf - brown tabby tom Warriors Beetlecloud - mottled brown-and-ginger tom Blizzardfall - white tom Daisysky - gray-and-white she-ccat Duskstep - brown tabby tom Emberwhisker - dappled golden tabby she-cat Freckleheart - spotted silver tabby she-cat Hailstripe - dark gray tabby tom Leopardstripe - pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur Marigoldstem - tortoiseshell she-cat Poppyheart - golden she-cat with white markings Copperheart - golden tabby tom Nightwing - black tom ¡Taken by space craft¡ Frogwing - brown-and-black tom Icefall - very pale gray she-cat Cloudstone - gray she-cat with patches of white fur Mossfeather - gray tabby she-cat Darkshade - brown-and-black tom Pebblewing - tortoiseshell she-cat Shade - dark gray tom Apprentices Rockpaw - ginger tom Shadepaw - black tom Spottedpaw - spotted golden tabby she-cat Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom Queens Lilyshine - brown tabby she-cat, mother to Nightwing's kits Leaf - brown rogue she-cat, mother to Shade's kits Kits Eaglekit - white tom (son of Lilyshine and Nightwing) Hollowkit - black tom (son of Lilyshine and Nightwing) ¡Taken by MnMz¡ Birch - light brown tabby tom (son of Leaf and Shade) Robin - Elders Wildberry - reddish tabby she-cat Aspenheart - tortoiseshell she-cat WindClan Leader Maplestar - golden-brown tabby she-cat ¡Taken by Lightning¡ Deputy Harestripe - striped brown tabby tom Medicine Cat Nutflame - ginger tabby tom Warriors Rabbitstreak - gray tabby tom with a streak of black across his flank Rustbreeze - ginger she-cat Smokeheart - dark gray she-cat Swiftfeather - black-and-white tom Toadwing - brown-and-black she-cat Weaselwhisker - brown tom Wolfclaw - dark gray tom Mintleaf - gray she-cat Echomoon - silver-gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and white underbelly and chest ¡Taken by xXSunstreamXx¡ Sageheart - black tom Nettlestrike - gray tabby she-cat Ravenheart - white tom Robintail - tortoiseshell she-cat Softclaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentices Wasppaw - golden-brown tabby tom Vixenpaw - gray tom Starlingpaw - black she-cat Tawnypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat Queens Skypool - white she-cat, mother to Weaselwhisker's kits Sandstream - pale ginger she-cat, expecting ShadowClan cat Copperheart's kits Kits Pebblekit - blue-gray tom (son of Skypool and Weaselwhisker) Creekkit - gray-and-white tom (son of Skypool and Weaselwhisker) Elders Ryefeather - dark brown tom Dapplefall - golden tabby she-cat Scorchlight - gray-brown tom RiverClan Leader Petalstar - gray and white tabby she-cat ¡Taken by Petalmint¡ Deputy Lightningfall - dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat Honeyleaf - dappled golden she-cat with ginger flecks (Apprentice, Fawnpaw) Warriors Featherdrop - white she-cat with green eyes Spiderfang - gray-brown tom with black underbelly and paws Fishdapple - dark brown tabby tom Rushflame - dark gray tom with blue eyes Splashfall - blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes Lakestorm - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Rosewing - rose-cream she-cat with dark green eyes Jayheart - gray tabby tom with a dash of white on his chest Clovershine - brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Heatherpaw) Troutfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Dewnose - cream-colored tom with gray paws Milksplash - cream-and-gray tabby she-cat Liontail - golden-brown tabby tom Hollyfeather - gray-black she-cat Echoflame - golden tabby tom with dark ginger stripes, amber eyes Minnowstream - black she-cat with green eyes Bramblehawk - pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, silver-gray eyes ¡Taken by Bramblesnow¡ Willowleaf - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, dark blue eyes ¡Taken by QBcraft(QBcraft☯Maths, Music, Mischief...☾This means WAR!)¡ Apprentices Fawnpaw - brown tabby she-cat'' Heatherpaw - light brown tabby she-cat Queens Ashlight - very pale gray she-cat, mother to Rushflame's kits Stormflash - cream-and-gray she-cat, mother to Dewnose's kits ¡Taken by Snowsplash¡ Goldenblaze - pale ginger she-cat, mother to Jayheart's kits Kits Dawnkit - pale cream tabby she-cat (daughter of Stormflash and Dewnose) Leafkit - very pale brown-and-cream tabby she-cat (daughter of Stormflash and Dewnose) Cloudkit - white tom (son of Stormflash and Dewnose) Hawkkit - black-and-white tom (son of Goldenblaze and Jayheart) Ripplekit - pale ginger tom (son of Goldenblaze and Jayheart) Cinderkit - pale gray-and-black she-cat (daughter of Goldenblaze and Jayheart) Elders Fernleaf - pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat Redstripes - dark ginger tom with barely visible stripes of paler fur